


It's just spandex

by lornemalvo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: Piotr was just a little bit gay.i'm trying to flood the poolossus tag with tiny little drabbles that I've had floating in my mind bear with me





	It's just spandex

**Author's Note:**

> hi heres more while breakfast for dinner is being written much love!! if you have any prompts send them my way <3

Wade was generally a self confident person. He had mostly gotten over the whole ‘looks like a baby left in a bath too long and got pruned up’ aesthetic he was rocking. Occasionally it was still hard, though. Especially when Colossus gave him the new training uniform for the summer.

“Do you guys, like, own stock in a spandex company? Have you been calculating the curve of my ass while I sleep?” 

Colossus touched his fingers to his temples, rubbing them gently. 

“Wade, everyone gets uniforms. Russel gets one. Ellie too. I have one. We are uniform.”

“Yeah, but y'all look cute in little short shorts. I literally look like a banana that was left in the sun and then someone pissed on it.”

“Oh my god.”

The little interjection from his friend made Wade laugh. That was practically a curse word from the man.

“You good? Put on that spandex and let me gawk at you.” He poked his finger into Colossus’ chest and dragged it down his chest to stop at the mans belt. “Just let me wear my suit.”

“Wade I think you look good in the spandex.”

“Dude are you getting chubbed up about me? Gay.”

Piotr squawked and crossed his arms across his chest, pausing for a moment to breathe. He tapped his fingers on his bicep for a moment before exhaling a long sigh.

“Wade. This is crass.” 

“Ass.”

“Wade. Just yesterday we copulated.”

That word made Wade snort. God, he couldn't get this guy to swear unless he was trying to rupture his anus. He took a step forward and patted the mans chest, humming when he ran a finger underneath the ridge of his bicep.

“Yeah. Yeah we did. We had a bang up time. Took me twenty minutes to get my ass together and I almost threw up. I’m laughing right now but at the time I was just about dead. You revived me with a second plowing and I think one of my kidneys failed when your dick punched through it and flooded it with hot silver jizz.”

The uniform was shoved into his chest and he grunted at the force of it. That dude was strong. 

“Stop it Wade.”

“I love you. I’ll wear the spandex if you let me into your metal reserve tonight. That means your ass.” He had never seen metal blush before, but he swore there was a hint of pink on Colossus’ cheeks. “Okay, I’ll stop now. I’ll wear the spandex and I won’t fuck your ass. Unless you ask me to.”

“I probably won’t. Probably. I’ll see you on the field.”


End file.
